


Medical Satisfaction // Larry

by lwtangel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwtangel/pseuds/lwtangel
Summary: Another One Shot from me, a bit weird and very fetus but idk somehow I had the idea. All the love





	Medical Satisfaction // Larry

**Author's Note:**

> Gay Smut

"I hate my face" I whispered, staring into the mirror, looking at my face full of pimples with tears in my eyes. "How do people even love me in any way? How can they say I'm pretty?"   
The longer I stared the angrier I got, by now I was screaming at myself and sobbing until I heard the house door being unlocked and I went silent.   
It was Louis, my best friend for literally ever! I could not ever imagine living my life without him but I didn't want to tell him about the problems I've been having with myself lately. I didn't want him to worry and be down because of me so I simply wiped my tears away and flushed the toilet to demonstrate that everything's "normal" in here and washed my face with cool water and then I went downstairs to him.   
"Are you ok? You look like you cried" he said instantly when he saw me and hugged me. But that's just what makes a real best friend, no matter how you're trying to lie and hide they always notice if something is wrong. And I was still so hurt that I just started crying again, hiding my face in his neck. He held me tightly and comforted me and led me to our couch. 

"Hazz can you talk to me please?" he asked after having me on him crying my eyes out for quite some time.   
"It's just-" I started sniffling, "It's just that I'm mad at my face for being so pimply" Louis chuckled a bit and I simply got madder. "What's so funny about that?" I snapped and his small smile disappeared on spot. "Honestly, you're the only person that I know that says that he's mad at his face and it was really cute that's why I laughed, I'm sorry" he said while caressing my cheek. I felt guilty for snapping so I just wrapped my arms around him. "It's fine I am sorry too. I simply can't take looking at myself in the mirror anymore. There is nothing as unfair as acne, really not one damn thing" I was talking in a quite whiny tone and Louis' face darkened. "Shush" he said, "It's normal mate, I promise it will be better soon and then you will feel stupid for having cried over a few pimples on your forehead"  
I sighed. "It ain't really helping me that it'll be better in the future because I hate myself now."   
"Would something funny cheer you up if I told you?"   
Louis asked, already smirking a bit.  
"Depends"  
I really wasn't in the mood for anything funny but I would never turn him down.  
"I've heard that rubbing sperm in your face is a very helpful medicine against acne"  
I shrugged. "Where did you read that bullshit? Did Dan Wotton publish that article?"  
Louis laughed and hit me softly. "You know what? You're quite an idiot and so is that Dan Wattpad guy but no it was a real article, when I was at Doctor Foreman's last week because of my cold I sat in the waiting room and you know there are many magazines and I swear it was a serious one! At least it won't do you no harm so why don't you try it before judging it? Just tryna help" He sounded quite hurt and it made me feel so sorry. "Lou, I know and I am so thankful for you being there for me but where am I supposed to get sperm from?"   
Louis stared at me as if I had gone mad.   
"Erhh.. you know that the thing down there in your way too tight pants produces a hella lot of it? Believe me I know it does, I did the laundry once you pig"   
"Oh SHUT UP" I blushed and covered his mouth. "Don't you think it's a bit disgusting to rub your own sperm in your face?" He just shrugged. "Well if you prefer the sperm of a stranger where you don't even know what's in there than call a man whore". I normally enjoy him being sassy but he knows how much I hate these curses. But he's right though.." Well fine but I don't know it's weird, still" Louis looked at me and I could see that he was intensively debating with himself about something.   
"What if" he began slowly, "If I gave you mine? I mean not now but maybe like tonight? If you want I can uhh collect it and you know"   
I stared at him in shock.   
"Are you serious ?!"  
"Yes Harry we're best friends and if you needed a blood donation you would not say no either simply because it was inside me first"  
And he is right again.  
"Fine" I said, "Then get me a proper cup of sperm"

 

-

10:07pm   
That's my alarm clock said. But it felt like I've been lying there for hours listening to Louis moaning next door and trying to ignore my bulge and the arousal it had caused. It's been only 10 minutes or something since he started and I lied there creeping at him by listening.   
10:12pm  
I couldn't stand it anymore. I started stroking my cock trying to avoid making any sounds. I was so busy with myself that I didn't even notice Louis coming into my room.  
"Here's a fresh loa-" I instantly stopped and stared at him. Shit this can't be true.  
"Oh my god get out!" I yelled and pulled a blanket over my bare self.   
Louis grinned at me. "Oh, is it that way? You like listening to me huh?"   
He walked closer to me.  
"Lou- no I can explain-" I tried to justify myself but he didn't let me as he already slammed his lips on mine, pushing my hands off my crotch working his own on my cock, I was way too surprised to stop him and it also felt way too good to stop him. I moaned every once in a while, feeling a lot of heat building up in my stomach and I begged him to get faster but Louis stopped.  
"You know I collected my sperm for you but it's cold anyway now, what ya thinkin' of getting a fresh load in your pretty little face?" he said with a certain kind of simplicity and ease in his voice that gave me chills and I could only nod, letting him get full control of me and my body.  
He pulled his boxer shorts down, his already hard and red cock dripping with precum swinging against his stomach with a plopping sound. He stroked me a few times again before he climbed onto me and slowly sat down on my cock that was begging for the attention Louis was about to give to it.  
Louis had a bit of sweat on his forehead and when he was fully down on me his facial expression was like watching an angel fly. It was so beautiful that I just stared at his small cheeks all red and rot and his lashes pressed against them while his mouth stood a bit open and his little tongue was against his lower teeth.   
He then started moving and if I had not already felt like I was in heaven I did since then. Hands tightly gripping my waist and small whimpers escaping his mouth while I was just moaning, it was everything I could do, not able to speak or move or even think correctly. The first thing I noticed again was my shaking legs and the adrenalin rush when I reached my high, spilling my hot load into Louis' tight fleshy ass.   
"FUCK" he screamed, "Get your head over my dick Babe and close your eyes" I did as I was told and Louis sped up riding me like there was no tomorrow and his liquid shot into my face while he was groaning my name again and again.   
"All over your face and it suits you, it really does!" Louis smirked and got off me covering us with my blanket.  
"That was so amazing" was all I could get out with a hoarse voice.  
"And even if it won't help we should continue this medical satisfaction"   
And I finally fell asleep with a smile on my lips and a naked small Louis next to me.


End file.
